the Broken Hearts Club
by birdiecake
Summary: Nakajima Atsushi tiene dieciocho años y un agujero en la zona del pecho del tamaño de un puño. Cuando se pone la mano sobre el lado izquierda, ni oye latidos ni siente calor. Este agujero se parece un poco a un hoyo (porque es profundo y hondo en su piel) y un poco a una ventana (porque atraviesa a Atsushi). /AU - Akuatsu


_**¡ATENCIÓN!** Este fic contiene varios triggers como suicidio (mencionado), guiños a autolesiones y "sutil" homofobia internalizada. No es nada explícito pero por favor, mantén esto en mente si decides leerlo, por favor. ¡También! Es un fic post-relationship, por lo que ni akuatsu/odazai están juntos ; - ;_

* * *

El primer amor de Nakajima Atsushi había sido un chico.

Uno que siempre andaba solo y no hablaba con el resto, con el que en general se llevaba mal y al que no había visto tener algo diferente en su cara que un ceño fruncido y muy pocas ganas de colaborar con el resto. Pero, por alguna razón, se había fijado en él y en la forma en la que siempre apretaba las cejas al leer los kanjis complicados a pesar de que Nakajima sabía que sus notas eran de matrícula.

Nakajima era un poco experto en Akutagawa Ryunosuke. En un pensamiento adverso, creía que nadie en esa escuela debía de ser un poco experto en él. Eso estaba bien, no lo merecía.

En el mes siguiente, Akutagawa Ryunosuke se le había declarado y los dos habían empezado una relación en secreto el primer curso de instituto.

.

La razón por la que Nakajima había aceptado no era porque le _gustara_ Akutagawa, no era uno de _esos_. La razón era que, una vez fuera de estas paredes de escuela masculina privada, a Nakajima le gustaría poder decir que tiene experiencia en este campo. Quizá porque por fin podría destacar en algo antes de que los demás se hicieran mejores que él. Quizá porque le gustaba la forma en la que Akutagawa Ryunosuke le leía complicada poesía china, los dos sentados en la parte de atrás del edificio.

Ryuu siempre pronunciaba la palabra "amor" como "dar" y no "recibir". (*)

– Me parece que si utilizas amor en vez de _amor_ es mucho más bonito que si simplemente eres fiel al texto –le había dicho cuando Nakajima había preguntado, los dos guardando sus zapatos en la entrada del edificio.

– ¿Hay alguna diferencia? Ambos llevan a lo mismo.

– Hmm. Supongo –había contestado sin darle importancia. De vez en cuando Ryuu hacía eso, Nakajima no sabía cómo tomárselo. Pero tampoco tenía que afectarle porque no era nada real; esto que tenían, solo era un juego de imitar a los adultos.

.

Ryuu cerraba entonces su taquilla y se iba el primero. Hoy no se verán en todo el día.

Nakajima se queda un rato más mirando dentro de su taquilla, piensa que le gustaría ser más inteligente para así poder entender por qué Akutagawa Ryunosuke se interesó en él.

.

Algunos días, Nakajima Atsushi y Akutagawa Ryunosuke comparten besos a escondidas.

Los labios de Ryuu están tan fríos como el resto de su cuerpo (sus manos y sus orejas, que son las zonas que Atsushi consigue poner sus manos encima. Por lo demás, Ryuu es muy reservado y cree que nunca le ha visto con otra cosa que no sea la americana del uniforme o la camisa. Ni en los días de calor se pone el polo.

Claro que viendo como tiene tan poco calor corporal, seguramente sea por eso que no se la quita).

Se besan durante horas, hasta que ambos aprenden cómo hacerlo y tienen calambres en los labios. Después Ryuu se levanta a por su botella de agua en su cuarto y Nakajima se queda sentado en el dormitorio número 524, pensando en que _necesita más práctica_.

Anticipación o nervios, no son cosas que siente. Pues claro que no. Porque no es una niña enamorada o algo de ese tipo, solo están aprendiendo a cómo evolucionar de su adolescencia. Pero, piensa, que de ser una chica cualquier que se enamorase de Akutagawa y le son devueltos sus sentimientos, eso estaría bien.

Si enamorarse de una chica hiciese a Ryuu feliz, eso…

.

Nakajima Atsushi no es una persona egoísta pero de pronto se halla en un profundo conflicto cuando piensa en que quiere robarle a Akutagawa Ryunosuke esa felicidad.

.

– No sabía que tenías una hermana.

– Uhm. Ah. Gin –dice, mirando a donde Nakajima tiene los ojos dirigidos. Es una foto enmarcada de los hermanos Akutagawa. Esa es la primera vez que Nakajima ve poner a Ryuu una expresión complicada, como si estuviera teniendo una discusión consigo mismo.

Nakajima, que es un poco idiota, dice:

– Os parecéis mucho, debe ser agradable tener familia.

Ryuu le mira por un momento como sorprendido y después vuelve a poner una expresión completamente nueva. Akutagawa Ryunosuke dibuja en su rostro una de las más sonrisas más suaves que Nakajima ha visto nunca. Se queda fascinado, sin poder apartar sus ojos de Akutagawa ni por un segundo y piensa que hay algo precioso en la cara de Akutagawa sonriendo.

Su corazón duele.

– Sí lo es.

.

La mayor parte de los alumnos allí son huérfanos. Hay algunos casos que no cumplen la regla como su amigo Tanizaki.

Debido a esta condición, muy pocos poseen una familia a la que volver porque son vistos como una carga. Es extraño, también, encontrarse a uno de estos alumnos sin padres que tenga hermanos o similar. Nakajima no puede dejar de pensar, mientras se siente detrás de Ryuu en clase, en que tiene a alguien con quien pasar las fiestas y los puentes.

Saber eso le hace feliz.

Akutagawa Ryunosuke sigue pasando sus días en segundo curso andando solo por los pasillos, con cara de no querer cooperar con el resto, los hombros hundidos. A Nakajima le hace feliz saber que tiene alguien con quien puede mostrar aprecio de manera pública, sin tener que esconderse de todos.

.

Nakajima Atsushi es un cobarde.

.

Mide su palma de la mano contra la de Akutagawa, sus dedos son un poco más gordos que los finos de Ryuu pero sus manos son del mismo tamaño. Un día, en octubre de su último de año, se da cuenta de este dato y no puede dejar de reír.

– ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

– ¡Pues que he crecido! Ahora somos de la misma altura casi –lo dice con confianza.

Ryuu arquea una ceja, confuso.

Nakajima tampoco entiende porque le hace tan feliz. Quizá es porque ya no parece todo huesos, escuchimizado y finito; por fin se ve como algo que empieza a parecerse más a un ser adulto, así que en gimnasia ya no se ríen de él. Quizá es por el hecho de que ha crecido al lado de Akutagawa Ryunosuke por tres años y eso le hace feliz.

Niega con la cabeza.

– No tienes sentido, Nakajima –declara.

– Bueno, yo al menos no finjo leer mal en clase a posta –responde, un poco irritado.

Por un segundo, la mirada de Ryuu se ensombrece aún más. Sus ojos negros se vuelven más oscuros, aunque quizá es la nube que pasa por el cielo otoñal y cubre el sol. Ryuu deja caer la mano, colocándola de nuevo en el libro en el que se había enfrascado antes de que Nakajima le interrumpiera.

– ¿Se nota?

– Uh, no realmente – "es solo que te miro mucho" –. ¿Por qué lo haces?

– Eso no te importa.

.

El corazón de Nakajima Atsushi duele, mientras baja su mano y mira al sol saliendo de entre las nubes.

– Es verdad –dice.

.

Nakajima se encuentra delante de él una página en blanco que llama _vida_.

Tendría que completarla con sus metas para cuando salga del instituto hacia la universidad, llenarla de ambiciones, de algo que quiera hacer en la vida, alguna especie de _sueño_ solo por aparentar. Pero pasa la hora que les dan para completarla y Nakajima solo alcanza a poner su nombre.

 _Le gustaría…_

¿Qué le gustaría hacer?

Mira por la ventana, las nubes pasando lentamente de forma letárgica. Es el cielo de un final de invierno que se aproxima igual de despacio que las nubes, al otro lado del cristal, flotando por encima de un color azul intenso.

Su tutora le pide que se quede después de clase. Pero no es el único: Akutagawa Ryunosuke está a una zancada de distancia, delante de la mesa de la profesora. Ambos han entregado la hoja de su vida completamente vacía.

 _Alguien tan inteligente como Ryuu, no tiene nada que quiera hacer tampoco._ Eso es lo que le sorprende.

Se queda mirando de nuevo a Akutagawa completamente en asombro y su tutora le tiene que llamar dos veces para que vuelva en sí y atienda a lo que le dice. Pero las palabras van y vienen y Nakajima no les hace mucho caso, porque puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a Ryuu mirando por la ventana.

.

"Cielo". O, puede ser, Akutagawa esté pensando en — (**)

.

Nakajima pone que le gustaría ser traductor para poder así compartir con Akutagawa Ryunosuke palabras. Se lo piensa decir el día de la graduación, ya que estos últimos días no se han podido ver mucho.

.

.

Akutagawa Ryunosuke se suicida dos días antes de la graduación.

.

Nakajima tiene que hacer como si el cuerpo dentro de la bolsa negra es un desconocido. Se queda quieto entre la conmoción, mirando hacia adelante como si fuera tu típico paisaje de la flora y fauna de Tokio. Dentro de su pecho, hay algo creciendo como una planta espinosa, desgarrándole el corazón cuando lo atraviesa.

Se aferra con una mano el pecho, abre los labios, queriendo gritar pero solo sale un gemido ahogado.

Está tan triste que no consigue ni llorar.

.

Nakajima Atsushi no va a la graduación. Se queda tumbado en la cama del dormitorio 524 que ha sido limpiado completamente de cosas personales y recuerdos. Tiene una llave extra por razones externas. Se queda ahí tumbado, mirando al techo.

Entonces empieza a llorar y no para hasta que le duelen los ojos y no puede ni cerrarlos de lo mucho que le escuecen.

.

– Atsushi, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta a la semana Tanizaki.

– Uhm, sí, claro –arquea una ceja–. ¿Por qué?

– Es porque, desde la noticia de Akutagawa, te he visto muy agitado.

– ¿Eh? Bueno, un tema así es para estar agitado, ¿no? –dice, rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

– ¿No ibais a la misma clase?

– A pesar de eso –mira un momento al cielo de primavera–, Akutagawa y yo éramos completos **desconocidos.**

.

Nakajima Atsushi tiene dieciocho años y un agujero en la zona del pecho del tamaño de un puño. Cuando se pone la mano sobre el lado izquierda, ni oye latidos ni siente calor. Este agujero se parece un poco a un hoyo (porque es profundo y hondo en su piel) y un poco a una ventana (porque atraviesa a Atsushi). Ya no siente horror cuando se mira al espejo y se ve _hueco_ , pero siempre vive con el miedo de qué dirían si descubrieran lo que oculta bajo su camiseta.

 _Hueco_.

Vacío.

Un corazón sustituido con ideas superficiales de qué es el amor.

.

.

Atsushi no sabe qué hace en clase. Estudiar traducción no ha sido de sus más brillantes ideas. Pero si ahora empezase a dirigir su vida a la decadencia, ninguno sabría por qué lo hacía y si investigasen y descubrieran sus tres años de perder el tiempo, seguramente se sentiría con más asco del que ya tiene.

No solo era un chico, además era un chico _muerto_.

Por eso, aunque no sabe por qué, se dice que otro día más. Quiere vivir, claro. Pero le cuesta vivir una vida en la que finge que una parte de su vida ocurrió como otra gente la recuerda y no como la recuerda él.

Odia estudiar traducción, no entiende kanjis tan complicados.

.

– ¿A qué la cara larga? – Tanizaki pregunta, mientras comen en la cafetería.

Han acabado en la misma universidad aunque departamentos diferentes. Es una suerte porque Atsushi no se siente como empezando relaciones de nuevo. En realidad, lo piensa, y todo lo que ha tenido en esta vida son relaciones superficiales con otras personas.

– ¿Uh? ¡Ah, no es nada! Estaba pensando en sí unirme a un club o algo –miente, mirando la vitrina con la información de lo mencionado siendo actualizada.

– ¿Club? –Tanizaki se queda pensativo. Después dice: – ¿Debate… o algo así?

– Uh, creo que quiero cambiar ahora que estamos en la universidad –se pone la cabeza sobre la mano–. Cambiar es tan difícil, uff…

Tanizaki se ríe.

– Desde que te conozco has sido el mismo, a lo mejor te cuesta porque nunca lo has hecho.

Atsushi, sin embargo, cree que ha cambiado un montón. Pero cómo admitir esto.

– ¿Entonces un club de exterior?

– Nos podemos acercar ahora, si quieres.

– Vale.

Hablan un poco más sobre cosas triviales y después llevan sus bandejas a la zona de recogida.

.

Se acercan a la vitrina al inicio de la cafetería, con panfletos dentro y fuera, grapados al corcho o con celo en el cristal, respectivamente. Es lo que te podrías encontrar en cualquier sitio: baloncesto, vóley, atletismo… los clubes de interior tampoco parecen muy diferentes: literatura, periódico, debate… Sí que hay algunos que le llaman la atención como el de Naciones Unidas o uno que es directamente una sucursal de una ONG.

– Si tuvieses mascota podría unirte a este – coge uno Tanizaki, enseñándoselo.

– No le gustó a los animales.

Tanizaki vuelve a pegar el cartel y otro cae en el movimiento. Atsushi se agacha para recoger la hoja y dejarla con el resto de panfletos pero cuando la vuelve, no puede evitar quedarse inmóvil leyendo.

.

.

" _Club de los Corazones Rotos"._

.

Guarda el papel en su bolsillo y finge que no es nada. Más tarde, cuando se separan porque Atsushi se va a quedar estudiando en la biblioteca, saca el panfleto y lo analiza.

No está hecho a ordenador, es una fotocopia de unos garabatos en pluma que se leen malamente pero con facilidad cuando te fijas. Está apuntada un aula, pero no pone horario. Deja el papel delante de sus apuntes, mirándolo sin saber cómo ha llegado allí. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Él no tiene el corazón roto. El simplemente no tiene.

Además, nunca ha estado enamorado de nadie.

.

Durante una semana, el panfleto se queda dentro de uno de sus manuales.

Al octavo día, acude al aula indicada porque sus pies le llevan a ella. Aún no sabe qué decir o qué hace allí, pero el peso de este vacío en su torso le hace preguntarse, si hay más gente como él, ¿podría quizá sentirse a gusto con el hecho de estar hueco?

Atsushi cree que eso no es posible.

.

Llama a la puerta dos veces y entra, diciendo "Permiso" cuando no recibe respuesta.

El aula está vacía excepto por un chico sentado en la cuarta fila, lado izquierdo desde la pizarra, séptimo sitio desde el pasillo central. Está leyendo desatendido de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Le recuerda un poco a Akutagawa. Mira al otro lado, en la pizarra está el nombre del club así que no debe de haberse equivocado.

Cierra la puerta tras de él y sube hasta la segunda fila, lado derecho desde la pizarra, y se sienta en el segundo sitio.

Mira la pizarra.

Sube sus ojos al otro alumno en la sala.

Vuelve la vista abajo, a la mesa.

En esa aula donde las ventanas no dan afuera, sino a los pasillos que la rodean, Atsushi piensa que no tiene mucho que pensar y que se había preparado mentalmente para nada. Rebusca en su mochila y saca el libro que lleva tratando de terminar desde hace dos semanas.

Pasa una hora leyendo en paz.

Después se levanta, se despide aunque no sabe si está interrumpiendo y se va.

.

Nakajima Atsushi acude a esa aula durante toda la siguiente semana. Se sienta y lee, termina el libro y empieza otro. Algunos días, Nakajima Atsushi observa de reojo al otro alumno. Otros días, solo mira lo escrito en la pizarra, separando la formación de las palabras, pensando en que debió de pensar Akutagawa antes de irse.

Y un día, al final del cuatrimestre, como hoy, dicho alumno le habla por primera vez.

– ¿Te quieres unir?

Atsushi tarda un momento en identificar quién está hablando y cuando se tuerce, el chico que siempre tenía un libro diferente cada día, está mostrando su cara por la que será la primera vez. Atsushi parpadea, tratando de analizar la situación.

– Pensé que ya me había unido – dice, casi murmurando.

– No, no, este es un club serio. Tienes que pasar un examen antes de poder unirte, como en todos.

– ¿Cual es ese examen? –pregunta, algo confundido.

– ¿Qué más da si ya lo has aprobado? –con esta distancia, Atsushi no lo ve pero puede jurar que está poniendo una mueca –. Nombre.

– Ah, Nakajima Atsushi, primer año de traducción. Un placer.

– Muy bien. Nos veremos mañana, Atsushi-kun – se levanta y utiliza el pasillo más cercano para bajar las escaleras e irse del aula. Antes de que la puerta se cierre, Atsushi consigue preguntarle cuál es su nombre y recibe como respuesta: – Dazai Osamu, tercer año filología francesa.

Después la puerta se cierra con un suave sonido.

.

Nakajima Atsushi vuelve al día siguiente, claro. Es un niño bueno, obedece sin ninguna resistencia. Sigue lo que los demás dicen. No se atrevería a hacer algo que fuese en contra de eso. Y, sin embargo, la razón por la que se encuentra en este club es porque lo hizo.

Dazai está sentado en el octavo asiento, del lado derecho, en la quinta fila.

– Muy buenas, Atsushi-kun –saluda, pero no despega sus ojos de su nuevo libro.

–Ah, buenas tardes, Dazai-san –devuelve educadamente.

Se sienta en su usual sitio y saca el nuevo libro que ha adquirido de la biblioteca. Le gustaría saber qué clase de libros Dazai está leyendo y de dónde saca la capacidad de leer uno casi por día. Se hace estás preguntas superficiales porque no sabe si preguntarle por qué creo este club es algo respetuoso o no.

Si fuera él… no podría admitir nada.

Suspira.

.

.

Otro día más, no pasa nada.

.

.

Durante todo el mes de enero, Atsushi se obliga a reducir sus visitas a la sala del club porque tiene que estudiar y sacar adelante esta carrera que se impuso. Se pregunta si Dazai estará en la sala todos los días en los que Atsushi no pudo ir.

Dazai no da la apariencia de ser una persona ocupada pero debe de tener obligaciones.

Solo por curiosidad, se acerca un día al terminar el examen y mira dentro.

.

La sala está vacía durante toda la primera semana de enero.

.

.

lunes, 27 de enero de 201X

De: número desconocido.

 _Buenas tardes. Soy Akutagawa Gin, fuiste con mi hermano a clase. Tengo algo que dejo para ti. ¿Podríamos vernos? Esperaré tu respuesta. Saludos._

.

– Bienvenido de vuelta, Atsushi-kun –hoy, Dazai Osamu no está leyendo. Ni siquiera está sentado en una silla sino encima de las mesas. Pero ha vuelto a colocar varias filas más atrás, en la novena. Encima de una mesa, ahora que por fin no está sentado, Atsushi puede ver la extraña persona que es Dazai, con un cuerpo vendado y una extraña sonrisa–. ¿Son los exámenes los que te han hecho llorar?

– ¿Cómo sabes que he estado llorando, Dazai-san? –Atsushi se frota la palma de la mano por la cara, mientras se va a sentar.

En su mano, aún está apretando su móvil. Tiene la pantalla rota, el otro día lo golpeó fuera de su cama y cuando lo recogió, se había quebrado. No tiene nada que ver con el mensaje que ha recibido hoy a las ocho y media.

– Era mi primera suposición –dice, tranquilamente.

– Ya veo. Dazai-san –dice en alto, sin mirar atrás–, ¿por qué creaste este club?

Hay un silencio que dura varios minutos hasta que Atsushi se digna a girarse y mirar si Dazai Osamu sigue ahí o se ha marchado para evitar contestar. Pero solo cree eso porque está proyectando lo que él haría en Dazai. Por supuesto que no se va, en realidad, le mira desde lo alto con unos ojos que le hacen a Atsushi tener un escalofrío.

– ¿Por qué te uniste? –contesta.

Atsushi nota como su hueco es rellenado con piedras y cree que está hundiéndose. Se nota pesado, pero con el cuerpo dormido. Se nota como una carga.

Recoge y se va corriendo.

.

.

Nakajima Atsushi no vuelve a la sala del club durante un mes.

 _._

 _¿Por qué te uniste?_

¿Porque tenía curiosidad? No, porque no sabía qué hacer con todos estos sentimientos que se estaban amontonando dentro de él, atravesando ese vacío, utilizando su hueco de maceta para esta planta espinosa que había rasgado su corazón. No sabía qué hacer con estas noches en las que soñaba que aún estaba en primer año, cambiándose los zapatos en el vestíbulo y entraba Akutagawa por las puertas principales. Y Atsushi, de pronto, volvía a tener diecinueve años y cuando trataba de tomarle del brazo, Akutagawa ya se estaba alejando.

Así que caía de rodillas, se ponía las manos en los ojos.

Tratando de reprimir el dolor.

No pasó.

 _Olvida todo, no pasó._

Y despertaba.

.

Dentro de poco pasará un año desde que Akutagawa Ryunosuke cortó toda relación con Nakajima Atsushi y éste aún no es capaz de identificar por qué no puede su pecho dejar de doler.

.

Un día de marzo regresa a la sala del club, con la cabeza baja.

Dazai Osamu está leyendo en la primera fila, lado izquierdo desde la pizarra, en el quinto sitio desde el pasillo central. Igual que el primer día meses atrás, Dazai ni siquiera le mira cuando entra, y Atsushi aprieta las tiras de su mochila, avergonzado.

– Lo siento, Dazai-san –dice de pronto.

Dazai dirige sus ojos a él. Después mira a la pizarra, dejando el libro de lado.

– ¿No quieres sentarte, Atsushi-kun?

Atsushi se sienta en el mismo sitio que todos estos meses atrás. Mira la pizarra, con el nombre del club escrito.

– Cuando tenía quince años empecé a salir con alguien –dice Atsushi, bajando los ojos y frunciendo las cejas, con una mueca de disgusto en la cara–. Era la primera vez y no lo hicimos público. Me gusta pensar que nos divertíamos, aunque no nos conociéramos tan bien. Cuando llegó el final de nuestro tercer curso, se… quitó la vida. Desde entonces, me siento con un hueco aquí –aprieta el puño en la zona izquierda del pecho.

Después, poco a poco, relaja el agarre y vuelve a dejar caer la mano al lado de su costado.

Ahora que lo dice, siente un nudo en la garganta.

– ¿Era un chico?

Atsushi se pone recto, como un resorte y mira hacia su derecha, donde Dazai tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, mientras fija su mirada hacia adelante. Atsushi vuelve su cara de nuevo al frente, agachándose un poco.

– Cuando las personas que salen con el sexo contrario cortan y cuenta sus historias, siempre destacan y explican rasgos físicos de sus ex-parejas. Cuando es el caso contrario, no tenemos ese beneficio porque nos expondría –explica y Atsushi se percata.

 _Plural_.

– Dazai-san…

– Verás, Atsushi-kun, la primera razón por la que cree este club es porque quería poder leer en paz –dice completamente en serio–, y pensé que nadie entraría en un club con un nombre tan bizarro. Y después abriste la puerta.

– Ah, perdón por eso.

Dazai sonríe entre medias de reírse de él y Atsushi siente algo parecido al alivio.

– ¿Entonces nadie te rompió el corazón, Dazai-san?

– Nunca he dicho eso –niega con la cabeza–. Mira dentro de tu cajonera.

¿Cajonera? Atsushi mete las manos en el hueco debajo de la mesa y, para su sorpresa, saca un libro fino. Debe de tener como máximo cien páginas. Lo abre y pasa las páginas a toda prisa, con el pulgar. Y se da cuenta de algo: el libro está vació a partir de la mitad. En realidad, justo en la página 52, hay una mancha importante de tinta.

.

Gira el libro. Pone que pertenece a Oda S.

Atsushi vuelve la cabeza a Dazai.

.

– Por mucho que quiera, no sé como terminar esa historia –dice Dazai, suspirando dramáticamente–. La escribió alguien importante para mí, pero falleció antes de terminarla. Le prometí a ese _amigo_ que lo haría por él pero resulta que no se me da bien escribir. Podría decir que soy pésimo.

– ¿Es este Oda S. ese amigo?

Dazai parpadea y cambia completamente de expresión.

– Era la persona de la que estoy enamorado más de lo que puedes pensar. Tras él, volver a respirar como antes, se volvió complicado. Pero, tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Atsushi-kun?

Atsushi se queda mirando hacia el centro, esas palabras rondando su cabeza. Utilizando amara como "dar" tan fácilmente. "Enamorado", esa es la palabra que Atsushi ha estado evitando porque no es normal, va en contra. Pero Dazai-san la utiliza con tranquilidad y se admite cosas así.

¿Estaba enamorado de Akutagawa?

Atsushi no le mira y lee las borrosas letras del libro sin terminar.

– ¿No es doloroso tener esto?

– Si pudieras, ¿no te gustaría tener algo de ese chico al que querías? –cuando Dazai le dice esto, Atsushi entrecierra los ojos.

– No le quería, solo estábamos saliendo –aprieta las hojas.

– ¿Estás seguro, Atsushi-kun?

.

Nakajima Atsushi, aprieta los ojos, luchando por no llorar y esconde la cabeza detrás del libro abierto.

– No –deja escapar en un pequeño grito.

.

.

miércoles, 2 de abril de 201X

Para: Akutagawa Gin

 _Siento responderte tan tarde. Ahora tengo un rato libre si puedes aún quedar._

.

Gin dice que no le quiere entretener, le da las gracias por cuidar de su hermano durante esos tres años y le entrega un pequeño algo envuelto y con una tira fina de cuerda rodeándolo. Después hace una reverencia y se monta en el tren.

Se ha bajado en la parada de Atsushi y ahora va hacia los dormitorios.

Atsushi le dice que si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en contactarle y se vuelve a disculpar por haber tardado tanto en contestar. Gin se lo agradece sin cambiar de expresión aunque sus ojos se vuelven algo más amables. Eso quiere pensar Atsushi.

Cuando, en casa, lo desenvuelve, resulta que es el libro de poesía que Akutagawa siempre le leía detrás del colegio.

.

.

" _Para Atsushi"_

.

Sus rodillas tocan el suelo, mientras aprieta el libro contra su pecho en un extraño abrazo. La cabeza se le cae para adelante, resguardándose contra algo invisible, yace en el suelo en posición fetal mientras llora. Cuando empieza a leer los versos, se encuentra la letra de Akutagawa que le explica cómo debería leer este kanji o que interpretación suena mejor.

Nakajima Atsushi nota que el hueco en su pecho que ha tenido durante tanto tiempo, esa maceta de plantas espinosas, por fin está siendo rellenado y ocultando el vacío que ha sentido, que está floreciendo algo más parecido a flores de primavera, rosas y amarillas de su pecho.

Se queda mirando aquella que trataba del amor y se encuentra que Akutagawa ha escrito "te quiero" en ella.

Atsushi sonríe, mientras llora y piensa:

"Yo también".

.

.

"He estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo".

.

– Dazai-san, ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste que si quería a ese chico?

Dazai Osamu está sentado en la tercera fila, lado derecho desde la pizarra, segundo sitio, directamente detrás de Atsushi, mientras apunta cosas y ojea un diccionario francés. Al parecer, Atsushi no es el único que tiene que recuperar cuando junio llegue.

– ¿Eso fue en marzo verdad?

– Sí, por ahí. Se me olvido confirmarte que tenías razón.

– No dudaba de mi certeza, pero siempre es bueno oír esas palabras~ –Dazai cierra el libro y le da dos toques con su bolígrafo para que Atsushi se gire y le mire–. ¿Vas a irte del club?

–Ah, no, no, por supuesto que no –niega rápidamente, moviendo sus manos.

– ¿Oh? Pero ya no tienes el corazón roto –dice.

Atsushi no quiere saber cómo Dazai sabe eso, en realidad, la gran parte de cosas que Dazai sabe es mejor no preguntar como las ha averiguado. Por ejemplo, el mes pasado le dio un pase que al enseñarlo en la cafetería te servían chazuke gratis.

– Pero Dazai-san tampoco lo tiene y fundó este club, ¿no? Es como las acciones del protagonista de la novela de Oda-san, que pretende que sus acciones enmascaren el hecho de que intenta ayudar al resto –afirma, algo confuso. Después de un poco de ayuda, una semana atrás consiguió descifrar lo que ponía en los borradores de Oda.

Dazai Osamu abre los ojos sorprendido un poco.

– Puede ser… –cierra los párpados, sonriendo divertido y Atsushi arquea una ceja, confuso.

.

.

.

Nakajima Atsushi tiene diecinueve años y donde solía tener un agujero (en la zona del pecho, del tamaño del puño) tiene ahora un ramo de brillantes capullos de lo que luego serán violetas. Cuando se pone la mano sobre el lado izquierda, oye latidos sus suaves latidos y siente calor.

El primer amor de Nakajima Atsushi es un chico llamado Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

* * *

 _¡ACLARACIONES!_

 _(*) existe una diferencia entre amor escrito como ai y amor escrito como koi en japonés. El primero se refiere a un amor romántico/verdadero, a un "dar y dar" en la relación, y el segundo a un amor más "superficial"/carnal, un "solo recibir"._

 _(**) "cielo" y "vacío" se pueden escribir con el mismo kanji. Eso es a lo que se refiere Atsushi cuando dice que Akutagawa está pensando en otra cosa_

 _Y ya estaría! Este fic es angst por un tubo y nomearrepiento de nada, si me queréis gritar me podéis encontrar en twitter birbcake_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un rewiev si podeis, que me dan de comer ; - ; x bye_


End file.
